Letting Go
by XxVasiTheGreatXx
Summary: Vasilisa Odair is the younger sister of Finnick Odair the winner oHunger games. It is now the 69th Hunger Games. What happens when Vasilisa has to carry on her brother's name? Will Finnick have the power to let go of his little sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is PowerPlayer. I'm a friend of Vasi's. For those of you who haven't heard, a few nights ago, Vasilisa was struck and killed by a drunk driver. Please pray for her tonight. She was very kind and friendly. A great friend, daughter and sibling. I am going to continue this work alongside her sister and co-writer Allison. I would appreciate it if you could send in tributes for the story.**

**Thank you, and please enjoy Vasi's story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys Vasi here! I decided to make a story that will be a SYOT but, there will be an actual plot to it, so the tributes will not actually be the main. So I am writing the main character. I hope you all like it please review the story and not just your tribute! Thank you! <strong>

**Vasi~**

**Vasilisa POV**

"I'm leaving I have to be there early so we can get started!" Finnick yelled from the door, I was in our bathroom putting the finishing touches on my makeup. Today is the reaping for the Hunger games. My brother was the mentor for this year. He was only 14 when he won the Hunger games and now he was a mentor, at the age of 14, it is three years later and he is now 17, I am 16, a year younger than Finnick. I knew I had a big chance of being reaped; Finnick knew it to, but we tried to look on the bright side. Finnick popped his head in the bathroom smiling. I knew exactly what he was going to do, I smiled.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor" He put on the capital accent and I giggled. It's a tradition, every time the Hunger Games role around we make fun of the sang the escorts say. Finnick smiled and ruffled my blonde curls, i groaned.

"Finnick! I just spent an _hour." _My hand replaced the curls, carefully. Finnick knew how I liked my hair and he messed with me all the time about it all the time. Finnick laughed, and I glared at him and he laughed harder. That's when my mum's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Finnick Odair you better get going before your late and you end up being like Haymitch Abernathy. " Finnick's face paled and I laughed. Haymitch was the District 12 mentor. He was drunk and late for every reaping. It was quite a joke actually; Haymitch won the 2nd Quarter Quill. I didn't have anything against him; I just didn't want my brother to end up like that.

"Finnick you better go before what mum said comes true." I laughed as Finnick darted out the door. I laughed as I put my make up back. I met my mother in the kitchen. I grabbed an apple out of the bowl and sat at the table eating it as fast as I could. We had to be there in about 20 minutes. Everyone had to wear their best clothes. I am wearing a strapless white dress, made of cotton. It ends at my knees'. I have tall black boots that end right under my knee. My natural straight blonde hair was curled in princess curls. My sea green eyes were brought out with eye liner.

By the time I was done with my apple and I reapplied my lip gloss it was time to leave. Mum and I walked to the place where the reaping was held. I wash ushered away from the safety of my mother and into the pool of 16 year olds. Finnick was up there with the mayor and district 4's escort –Malia Cline. The mayor said the same things he said every year. I had the things memorized, Malia's turn was just a speech of how it was a pleasure to be here and then it was time for the reaping.

"Alright ladies, may the odds be _ever _in your favor_" _I saw Finnick flash me a smile and I smiled back. Malia reached her hand deep in the glass bowl that held the girl names. She brought her hand out and unfolded the paper. When she read the name in her head I saw her eyes widened and my first thought was it was a little twelve year old. That's something I would not ever want to happen. It was horrible they were just too young. I was wrong though, it wasn't a twelve year old it was "Vasilisa Odair!"

**Hey guys so I thought I would write this, I really hoped you liked it. I need tributes so if ya'll wouldn't mind making one. Please PM me the tribute. The District 4 tributes are already taken but please make of a different District! Thank you! I don't really need a whole lot of info on them because this story is not meant to be SYOT it is meant for Vasilisa and Finnick. If you put this in a review I will NT accept it. Sorry, but I just recently found out it was against the rules. Thanks!**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**District: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**Weapon of choice: **

**How do you want to die?**

**Vasi~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Vasilisa POV**

My breath caught as the name roared through my ears. Was this actually happening? Of course, my name knew all a crossed Panem. I was known as Vasilisa Odair: The Victors Little Sister. I looked up and met my brother's eyes. He was shocked, upset, scared. I was his little sister and we were close. Of course we argued but we still got along most of the time. He always told me he would volunteer if I got chosen, but it was too late this time. I couldn't be saved. Unless someone volunteered, to take my space, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Everyone knew this Hunger game was going to be interesting because the Victor of the 65th Hunger games was going to be in it mentored by her brother. The capital people were rejoicing that this was actually going to be an interesting year. When I got up onto the stage, I stood next to Finnick knowing I was supposed to stand next to Malia. I didn't care though. Finnick grabbed my hand and squeezed it; I knew he was telling me to be strong and not show people that I wanted to lie down on the stage floor and cry.

So I held the tears back, held my head high and watched as Malia asked for volunteers, none. So Malia dug her hand deep in the glass ball that held male names. "Lane Goldberg!" she said cheerfully, I saw as a young man around 17 steps up to the stage but I tore my attention from him to here a strangled cry. A man was being chased by two peacekeepers. His face was emotionless as he looked around. I was surprised at what he did next before the peacekeepers could grab him her practically screamed. "I volunteer as a tribute!" Every eye was on him and I saw a look of relief cross over Lane's face as he stepped back and the other man ran onto stage and over to Malia, who was as surprised as I was. She quickly straightened herself and looked at the man. "Alright than, what's your name?" She asked her accent standing out even more than normal. The man straightened up for the crowed and said... "Sissel Ressulds,"

I didn't know him, not even from school which was weird. I looked up at Finnick and he shook his head he didn't know who he was either. Who was this guy? I dismissed it as the anthem played and Sissel and I shook hands. Than we were brought to the Justice Building by peacekeepers. Finnick had to go with Malia and the mayor so I had to let go. The room I was put in was normal, like my room in the victors Village. I sat on the couch and said goodbye to everyone who came to see me. (Ya'll know how that goes)

I was on the train now. It was the same one Finnick was on three years ago, Sissel had wandered off leaving me alone in the train car. I wanted to find Finnick, so I set off to find him. I searched through random cars in till I heard a voice "May I ask what you are doing?" piped a capital accent from behind me, I whirled around to find Malia, our escort, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 'Oh, I am so sorry I was just looking for my brother. I didn't know I wasn't allowed in here!" I said alarmed, I had a habit of getting nervous when I thought people were mad at me. I babbled and kept repeating that I was sorry. It was a habit I had. I heard a deep laugh come from behind me. I turned around to see Finnick; he was coming from another car. His face was shining with humor. I realized he was laughing at me, he frowned. What was going on? "Vasi, you're not in trouble. Malia just likes to mess with people. Trust me she did the same thing when I was a tribute." Finnick chuckled, I looked over to Malia who was smiling and trying to stifle a laugh.

I blinked, was this really a time to joke when in a matter of days Sissel and I would be put in an arena to fight for our lives and our lifelines were joking around with us. What the heck? Was this how the whole trip was going to be, because if it was going to be like this than I was going to be a bloodbath for sure. Finnick must have recognized the look on my face because he said, 'Don't worry Vasi, you are going to be fine. I am not going to let anything happen to you." The words brought me comfort, but only because they were Finnick's, but everyone knew there was nothing he could do but train me and get me sponsors because that was all he could do. It was all up to me once we got to the arena. "Well I have things to do. I will see you both at dinner." Malia said, Finnick nodded and I gave her a small smile.

After she left I was alone. It was just us. Finnick and Vasilisa, the mentor and tribute of the Hunger games. I looked up to my brother in every way possible. He was the one who was there for me, when I was upset or just need someone to talk to. I was in so much pain when he was reaped for the Hunger games three years back, now he got to feel the feelings that I went through. This was something that has never happened in the Hunger games… until now. "Alright Vasi lets go find Sissel and I will talk to you guys." Finnick said calmly. I quickly hurried behind him.

I knew Finnick had to manage to get Sissel and I both sponsors. How was he going to do that? I wondered how Finnick got his sponsors, there was only one way to find out. "Finnick how did you get so many sponsors?' I asked him as we walked through the train cars looking or Sissel. Finnick looked at me with pain in his eyes. I remembered Finnick was at the capital a lot before he got to come home. He never told me what he did when he went there though. That couldn't have anything to do with sponsors could it? Finnick looked away from me and he looked relieved when we found Sissel in the train car we had just entered.

"Come on Sissel. I have to talk to you and Vasilisa.' Said Finnick calmly leading Sissel and I to a table that was in this train car. I sat next to Finnick while Sissel sat a crossed from me. "Alright so you both know how I won the hunger games three years ago right? I know Vasilisa does but what about you Sissel?' He didn't speak but he gave a small nod. He was not very talkative. "We all know how you won fin" I told him smiling slightly Finnick smiled back but then turned all series; yeah I know he can be series sometimes. He explained everything about sponsoring and other things but then it was time for dinner. We all filed in but Finnick didn't let me leave until he whispered something in my ear "Stay Alive"

**Hey ya'll vasi here I hoped ya'll like it I will UD soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Letting Go-Chapter 3

Finnick and I were the last ones to the table. Malia gave him and shake of her head and made a joke about always being late and rubbing off on me. Finnick just laughed and shook his head. I giggled a little not wanting to fully enter the conversation, but not wanting to show that I was ignoring either. Malia wasn't fooled though. She turned to me.

"So, Vasilisa your name is really unusual! Does it mean something?" She asked in her perky capital accent. I found it kind of annoying, but I would never in a million years tell anyone that. I put my spoon down and looked at Malia with a smile, this was a normal question, no one really understood my name.

"It means sea in Russian," I said politely, Malia thought for a minute. District 4 was the fishing district, so it fit perfectly.

'Well I think it is a beautiful name. Your parents are very clever." She says I smile and nod my thanks. Finnick laughed

"It should mean 'trouble maker'. That would fit you perfectly!' He winced when he received a punch in the arm from me even though he knew I was joking.

"No! I am so not the trouble maker, that's you and you know it!" I said in my defense, looking at him with a smirk on my face. "Let's not forget the time when you broke Mum's favorite vase! She was so upset you were sent to your room for what seemed like ages!" Malia laughed and pointed her fork at Finnick with a smile.

"Now that is a more believable story. Vasilisa seems so sweet, but you well there are no words to describe you, Finnick. I remember when you broke that mirror in our capital quarters! What did I tell you about throwing a football with the male tributes?" Malia joked, Finnick let out a laugh at that to. This was the first time I have ever heard of this, and I wanted details on this subject.

"Oh Finnick, you really must learn" I said shaking my head. "Did you end up paying for it?"

"No the capital didn't care. They just cleaned it up and told me to be more careful. It was pretty funny though. Of course I had to take full blame, for it because I am In charge of the tributes. So anything they do is practically my fault. Well unless they try and get away, than that's their own fault.´ Finnick explained, 'so like if you get caught sneaking around the other district quarters I get in trouble for that. You would never do that to you big brother though, would you?" Finnick joked and I smiled

"Of course I would! That's, my job as a little sister Finnick, how many times do I have to explain that to you?" I said with a smirk making Malia laugh again. Finnick's smirk became wider and more fooling

"Just remember Vasilisa I am your lifeline in these games I could easily favor Sissel over you.' Finnick was joking, I knew he was but Sissel didn't and this was the first time I have ever heard his voice sense the reaping.

"Don't, Vasilisa needs to come back. Don't waste your time with me. Please just do everything you can to being Vasilisa back." I was taken back at his words as was Finnick and Malia this was not expected from a tribute normally they try and get the mentor to favor them so he/she will give him/her the sponsor points and actually pay attention to them in the games. That's the complete opposite of what Sissel was trying to do.

"Finnick can't do everything to keep me alive. I still have to survive on my own. I can't just rely on sponsors that are something I learned awhile ago. I might not even get sponsors.' I informed 'Plus you really should at least try and make it past the bloodbath because if I don't win I at least want to show some District pride!" Finnick laughed

"That's my little sister." I knew he wanted to say _but you will win_ but he didn't not in front of Sissel. "Vasilisa is right though Sissel you can't rely on sponsors, you still have to fight to win in the arena because you never know how many sponsors you have." Sissel doesn't say anything else. Finnick and Malia respect that, but it still makes me nervous and I hoped to god Sissel will see some sense and actually try and fight in the Hunger games, I didn't want him to die just because he wanted me to win.

"Anyway why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Vasilisa?" Malia suggested, I knew she was just trying to change the subject and I wanted just that so I answered her

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked

'Who's your favorite brother?' Finnick asked mocking me

"Well Finnick I am only child!' I said and Malia stifled a laugh

'You two are so funny. If Vasilisa makes it back we should talk o the president about getting you to your own television show." Finnick and I laughed at this, most people in District 4 would also agree to this, let just say were just like any brother and sister only more un-predictable. Once I pushed Finnick off a cliff, yeah let's just say it's a good thing he could swim. 'I can tell you take after your brother a lot. I can't wait to see what you can do in the arena." That's what shut me up, because I really didn't know what I _could_ do in the arena.

**Hey guys hope you liked the chapter! I promise I will update more often! Please stay with me through this story even if I don't update every day. Oh and one more thing I am going to start suggesting story's to people I might repeat some story's and if you want me to post your story jut review! Only Hunger games though because I am going to do others on my other story's thanks!**

_**Story Suggestions**_

_**Fighting For Fire by XxCinnaLoversForeverXx**_

_**Dying For the Flaming Mockingjay by XxCinna'sGirlForLifeXx**_

_**Pleasure to Burn by Howlyn**_

_**Read and review those stories's just as well as mine! Oh and check out my SYOT! Thanks!**_

_**~Vasilisa~**_


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: Hey, I'm Allison. You probably all know me as Vasi's sister. I am now co-writing this book. Please let me know down below how you liked this chapter, or if you preferred it when just Vasi typed. Sorry if I mess up some names or you get confused, it's hard starting a book you really weren't familiar with. Thank you… BTW they are at the Capital now. We are going to switch things up and the chariot rides will be next! Review!

Chapter 4- Night Time Walks

"How about you go to bed now," Finnick said to the both of us. I did feel exhausted but I don't think I would be able to sleep. Sissel's eyes kept shutting; the fact that he was fighting sleep told me that he would have no problem sleeping. If he even made to the room the Capital prepared for us.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I hugged my brother tight. It's weird to think how my life has changed since a couple days ago. I hugged my brother because he was the best and I loved him, now it's because he is my life line and I'm terrified. He hugged me back with just as much love I gave him; he rubbed my back as we walked down the hall.

As we came to the rooms Finnick pointed out some stairs. "Those lead to a garden," he told me. I was confused with the statement but didn't question it, even though I really wanted to. My inner teen wanted to question everything he said but I knew better in the circumstances to just listen and go with it. You know what they say, "Curiosity killed the cat."

In my room I found a large shower showing hundreds of buttons. When I saw all the blinking buttons I remembered what Finnick told me after he got home. I listened t his directions and pushed the very most top button, followed by 2 left corners and the red one in the middle. This created a warm steaming shower and lavender scented soap.

"Thank you Finnick," I muttered to myself as the water ran down my shoulders. I felt the muscles in my back relax and I breathed a sigh of relief.

That night I lay in the over-stuffed bed alone. I tossed and turned for hours, thoughts of the games running through my head. They kept me wide away. I decided to take a walk when I felt as if the beige walls were closing in on me. The fact I was claustrophobic didn't help in this situation.

"What am I going to do now," I said to myself when I stood outside my door. My "Ah ha!" moment came when I saw the stairs Finnick pointed out. Before I knew it my feet were carrying me up the stairs to the garden. Soon I found myself face to face with a dark green door that said "District 4 Only." I thought it was pointless because who else would be coming up these stairs…?

"Oh my goodness!" I said in surprise when I saw a figure sitting on the bench on my right. The blonde hair was unmistaken able. Finnick sat there waiting for me to show, he knows me too well. I took a seat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked. I shivered lightly as a breeze blew through. The silk robe I threw on wasn't much for protection from the wind. Finnick pulled me closer and his body heat enveloped me when he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Waiting for you," he said simply.

"So, you are stalking me?" I teased. I tried to lighten the intense moment and it worked, kind of.

"Of course not," He cracked a smile then got suddenly serious. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight-" He trailed off.

"That sounds pretty stalkerish to me." I cleared my throat when he shot me a dirty look. "I mean, how? How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I wasn't able to sleep at all before the Hunger Games, too much going through my head." He looked out over the side, lost in his own memory. The same memories that scar him.

"Is that why you pointed out the garden steps before we went to bed?"

"Obviously, I didn't want you destroying yourself mentally, cooped up in your bedroom. That's not how you want to prepare for the arena."

I shivered again, this time it wasn't because I was cold. It was because of the intensity of his voice and his words. It really put the reality of the situation in my face. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe evenly, which I found incredibly hard to do.

"I'm scared," I whispered. This is the first time I ever spoken this fact. Or even thought it. I guess I always knew I was deep down, I guess I just now started to come to terms with it.

"I am to," Finnick whispered.

**Alright so hopefuly ya'll liked it. Please tell me what you think in a review! Even if you hate it. Alright so I got one request! Review!**

_**Suggestions **_

_**Letters From Cinna By **_belleletrie suggested by Hateisjustaword


	5. Chapter 5

Letting Go- Chapter Five

I sat waiting nervously for my stylist. I had already gone through hell with my prep team, good god I thought I was going to die right then and there. They were so stupid; I really did want to murder them. I mean hopefully my stylist was nothing like anyone of my prep team. Galion was one of the females; she had lime green skin and hot pink hair. It was crazy! I mean who the hell does that? Molina was not as crazy with her color choices but I would not call her normal either. She had light pink hair and her eye brows and eyelashes were purple. Fabio was the only male and I have to say he was the most normal out of them. All he wore was a bit of make-up oh and his hair was a brighter color of red than natural. They were all to annoying though I mean didn't they know how to shut up? Considering they were tearing every little hair from my body. God, they didn't even know how to be gentle about it. I now had this clip on blue highlight that looked the color of water. It clipped under my straight blonde hair. Normally my hair was wavy but Fabio was having trouble curling the highlight to match my hair so he just straightened my hair and put the highlight there. I thought it was actually going pretty good right now- well the outfit was looking nice. My make-up and hair was the only thing done, but I could totally tell that there was a blue theme going on. My make up was a Smokey blue mixed with a little green. My eyes were a sea- green color and I have to tell you this make- up made my eyes stand out a lot. It was really cool how they did all this stuff with just powders and crèmes. It was amazing! I was actually sort relieved when my prep team left to go get my stylist. Apparently her name was Lilia, but that name sounded kinda…normal. I turned my head when I heard a door open behind me. A woman maybe in her early 30's or late 20's stepped in. She actually looked pretty normal, with long reddish brown hair that went to her middle back. It was about the same length as mine, but mine was a bit longer even when it was curled. She smiled at me when she finally looked up at me. I met her eyes and mine widened. Her eyes were defiantly not a natural color. They were neon purple! As in they were a very bright purple. It made me squirm, how the hell did they do that?

"So this is Vasilisa Odair. Finnick's little sister am I correct" I nodded and she smiled well she defiantly was not like my prep team. As soon as I confirmed I was Finnick's little sister they started bawling for Finnick and I. It was kinda annoying I mean I already knew I was going to die, did everyone have to remind me of it while I was alive? I mean god did they want me to make it past the blood bath? "Well I can tell you look just like him. Of course I wasn't his stylist, but my partner- who is your partner stylist was. He was quite the jokester." I laughed, only because this was true about Finnick he loved playing jokes on people. Especially me, he uses to torture me with jokes. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Lilia and I will be your stylist throughout the games. Come and we shall get started" Lilia lead me through a door and sat me down in a chair and she sat directly a crossed from me. "This is such a shame Vasilisa. You seem like such a sweet girl. Oh I remember when I met Finnick for the first time. He practically begged Mags to help him more than his companion. He begged her to he,lp him get back to you. Oh I remember watching the District 4 reapings that year. Do you remember Vasilisa, I mean I am sure you do but you were only what was it 13?" I nodded of course I remember that horrible day, when they took my brother away from me and I was so thankful when he came back. The day was still very clear to me actually.

_Flashback _

_ It was the day of the reaping in District 4; the mayor had just finished his speech while all the children of District 4 stood in groups by their age. Most of them were nervous, but some of them looked up at the stage with bright faces knowing there name was not going to be called. _ _Malia was trotting_ _over to the ladies glass ball. Vasilisa Odair had her hands to her sides. She was one of the children who were scared out of her mind. She was 13 and she was not ready to go fight for her life. She didn't want to do it at all let alone when she was only 13. There was one other person she was worried for...her older brother Finnick Odair, he was only 14 and she really didn't want him to go either. She would volunteer if she could...If his name was called, but that was not allowed they had to be the same gender. Vasilisa didn't even here the girls name being called, she just knew it was not her. Now all she had to here was a different name other than Finnick Odair, then she would be fine and go back to normal. Malia trotted over to the boy's glass ball and Vasilisa held her breath counting slowly in her mind. _

_ "Finnick Odair!" Her breath stopped, as did her heart. There had to be a mistake! Please someone had to volunteer for him anybody. She looked about for her older brother. The air was thick with regret and sadness, everyone knew how close Finnick and Vasilisa were and if they didn't well….they were stupid and blind. Because everyone knew that Vasilisa and Finnick were not a typical brother/sister pairing. They never fought and they were always there for each other…in till now. Vasilisa couldn't do anything about this she was helpless. When she spotted her brother her heart sped up he was walking calmly to the stage. Vasilisa couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a strangled cry and started pushing herself through the crowed, kids moved out of her way when they realized who she was. When she caught sight of Finnick she ran faster and screamed_

_ "Finnick!" He whirled around at the sound of her voice, she was only a foot away from him and she threw herself at him. Finnick caught her with open arms. Tears threatened to spill down Vasilisa's face. He held her against him; this was not happening this couldn't be happening. Finnick knelt down because Vasilisa had sunken to her knees. Finnick raised her chin with his fingers and forced Vasilisa to look at him even with her face streaming with tears. _

_ "Vasilisa you need to look at me." His voice was soft and gentle, just like she was used to. This is what made her sob more, but she looked up at him remembering she only had little bit of time left our eyes met, they were the same color a bright shade of sea green__. __His were clear and filled with fear and hurt. Her's matched his as they gazed at each other. "I need you to be strong for me, alright? I can't go and win this thing knowing you are here crying for me. Please be strong for your big brother I mean who knows I could have a secret talent and could totally kick butt out there and be back in a couple of weeks" Vasilisa knew he was trying to joke, but it brought her hopes up. The tears stopped and it was like she saw a bright light open up. Maybe he was right, he could make it back. That one little joke, gave Vasilisa Odair- a blonde haired girl from District 4, hope. _

_ End of Flashback_

I felt tears burn the back of my throat at the memory of the worst reaping besides this last one. I hated what they did to Finnick, they changed him a lot and I was afraid they were going to change me. Lilia was out getting my outfit and I was practically sweating my make-up off, when she got back.

"Alright Vasilisa get over here so we can get this over with." I stood in front of Lilia as she took out to garments. I was completely naked and for some reason I didn't really care. Lilia tossed me something that looked like a strapless blue swimsuit top. I raised an eye brow, but I put it on and then pulled on the matching bottoms, this costume was actually pretty simple in till she draped a slivery blue net over me and knotted it at the top of my thigh. This was a costume Finnick was not going to enjoy.

"What do you think?" Lilia asked

"Yeah, it looks great, thanks Lilia" Lilia nodded and smiled. Than we made our way towards the door. Finnick and Malia were downstairs waiting for us telling us Sessil was already, Finnick looked down at my costume as if to compliment, but then his face went completely red with anger and all I could think was….uh oh.

** Alright well CLIFF HANGER! Allison is writing the next chapter so expect her writing style to be different than mine lol we got a lot of comments on that. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! Vasilisa and Finnick would highly appreciate it! Thanks**

** VaSiLiSa~**


End file.
